1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making seed value of a pseudo random number generator (PRNG) and a device thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of making seed value of a PRNG for use in various encryption systems, and a device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Random number generation is needed to solve a variety of problems. The random numbers are used in the simulation modeling, generation of passwords and cryptographic keys for various systems of cryptographic data protection. The known PRNGs for pseudo random sequence of bits generation use some types of chaotic systems.
Signals received from these systems are digitized and presented in a binary form. This bit sequence is hashed for a shorter bit sequence, which is used as a seed value for PRNG.
The PRNG generates pseudo random numbers that are used in cryptographic systems. Random sources entropy is estimated experimentally, and the further measurements are performed depending on the estimated results.
As shown in a seed value generator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,138 (24 Mar. 1998), a conventional seed value generator uses random data received from different chaotic systems.
However, this device has low performance. Besides that, it is not possible to use the random data when the specified sources have various rates of entropy bits generation.
The conventional seed value generator also does not classify the sources according to reliability and rate. In this case, it is impossible to control the sources.
In another example of conventional seed value generators, a seed value generator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,069 (7 Jul. 1998) gets data from various types of sources, combines data from different sources, hashes the received data and generates the seed for PRNG based on the received data.
However, this device cannot be used when the determined sources have different rates of entropy bits generation, because this device does not perform dynamic estimation of source rate while this is essential for entropy evaluation. Besides that, the device does not classify sources according to their reliability.
Therefore, a device and method for creation of seed values are required, which can provide dynamic estimation of random sources rate, classification of sources on slow and fast ones, reliable and unreliable, and also making seed values taking in account rate and reliability of the sources.